


Феникс

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Immobility, Nakamaship, Poneglyphes, Worldbuilding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: История мира, рассказанная тем, кто её прожил.
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Death, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Whitebeard Pirates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Феникс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).
  * A translation of [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641038) by [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows). 



Марко Феникс прожил очень долго. Даже он забыл точное число лет — на самом деле, перестал считать после того, как умер последний человек из его семьи — но года юности смешались вместе.

В основном, они были связаны с детскими ошибками, доверием к неправильным людям, подбором неправильных вещей и — самое главное — поеданием пост-магических ядерных Фруктов, которые, как сказала ему Смерть с ядовитой улыбкой, хороши и не сделают ничего плохого.

Он _догадывался_ , что жить не так уж плохо, но никогда больше не видеть своих близких? Марко мог жить с этим; у него не было выбора с тех пор, как он сломал эту дурацкую палку и обрёк себя на вечность пропуска энтропии. Позже Смерть сказала ему, что если бы он этого не сделал, то, в конце концов, бессмертие ушло бы, вероятно, когда он отдал мантию своим детям. Но он был глупым, безрассудным, тощим, дерзким, бунтующим подростком со склонностью делать что-то без плана или даже без особой предусмотрительности.

Тем не менее, жить было не так уж и плохо. Какое-то время. Он наблюдал, как его мир разрывается на части войной, которая слишком затянулась, чтобы он мог что-то изменить: войной настолько ужасной, что она изменила форму самой Земли и высвободила магию, долго скрываемую — или справедливо забытую. Он сражался и спас столько людей, сколько мог. К счастью, люди — самые приспособленные существа на их планете, и магия в воздухе только облегчает выживание.

Смерть была там, когда росло первое растение после того, как мир изменился. Она говорила, что теперь магия может проходить через людей новыми путями, а старые пути уходят. Марко вспоминает блеклое воспоминание о том, как он сжимал тёплую палку — _«палочку»_ , услужливо поправляет его разум, но прошло уже больше века с тех пор, как кто-то произносил это слово вслух — и думает, что, возможно, человечество сможет сделать всё правильно на этот раз. Он съедает первый Фрукт с дерева, тот самый, который, по словам Смерти, изменит всё, с надеждой, застрявшей глубоко в горле. На вкус он ужаснее любого лекарства. А человечество не делает ничего правильно.

Войны приходят снова, и всё ещё ненависть, боль, страх правят днём. Ещё один спаситель — и, хорошо помня своё время, Марко желает бедняге удачи — приходит и не может по-настоящему изменить мир. Марко решает, что спать легче, чем смотреть, как люди мастерят оружие. Он не просыпается десятилетиями, потому что не хочет этого.

К тому времени, как он проснулся, мир снова изменился. Смерть рассказывает ему истории о их первом новом Спасителе — _прозвище «Джойбой»? обещания?_ — Марко не знает, не хочет помнить — и Марко садится на первый же корабль подальше от Смерти, чтобы больше ничего не слышать.

Когда он был мальчиком — _Гарри, тебя зовут Гарри Поттер, верно?_ — он хотел защищать и быть нужным. Это было его главной целью на протяжении многих лет. В этом мире, казалось, всё ещё было необходимо. Он вступил в молодой Морской Дозор, служил на «Быке Ллойде» и видел коррупцию, как Мирового Правительства, так и пиратов, которые им противостояли. Он притворяется мёртвым на какой-то из битв и снова засыпает.

На этот раз его разбудила не Смерть и не одиночество, а молодой человек с блондинистыми волосами и длинным подбородком.

Марко знает, что он прожил слишком долго и потерял слишком много, чтобы снова полюбить. Но этот Эдвард Ньюгейт, который так молод, так полон надежд, которому нужна только _семья_ , которую он мог бы назвать своей, который любит пить хороший алкоголь и драться; в нём есть что-то такое, что заставляет Марко не спать. Время стёрло всё, что было у Марко, но когда он взглянул на Эдварда Ньюгейта — не Спасителя, не врага, не стремящегося изменить мир по своему образу и подобию — комок в горле, который он когда-то называл надеждой, перестал напоминать пепел.

Проходит ещё тридцать лет, только для них двоих, и Эдвард — единственный, кому Марко рассказал свои секреты. Всё больше людей начинают верить в Эдварда, и когда он называет каждого из них своим сыном, он отмечает их своим символом — но Марко никогда не соглашается, прошли тысячелетия с тех пор, как умер его собственный отец, и хотя Эдвард выглядит старше, чем Марко, теперь ему неудобно — и все они любят _Ояджи_ за это ещё больше. И Гол Д. Роджер — друг и соперник Эдварда — видит молодого мальчика, которым когда-то был Марко, героического подростка, полного надежд взрослого и убитого горем человека, каким он был теперь, всё сразу.

Роджер просит Марко присоединиться к его команде. Он не совсем уверен, что Роджер говорит серьёзно, и та маленькая часть его, которая всё ещё называет себя Гарри, хочет уйти. Но Эдвард… — _Белобородый? Но это усы, а не борода_ — в ярости оттого, что Роджер пытается увести его. И на этот раз он не пытается назвать Марко своим сыном — _украдкой дышит, пламя пробегает по его спине, жёлтые волосы блестят на солнце, зелёные глаза выгорели до синевы, дрожь, которая не имеет ничего общего с силой, терзающей его тело_ — и Роджер смеётся и уходит со своей командой; без Марко.

Марко позволяет Белоусу нанести на него свой символ, рисуя его на груди уверенными, нежными пальцами. Смерть фыркает ему в ухо — странный человеческий жест, но ничего не говорит. Марко не обращает на это внимания.

Проходит двадцать лет, прежде чем Марко снова видит Смерть, и он знает, что время Белоуса близко, прошло уже много времени. Смерть, как бы бесчеловечна она ни была, может быть добра, особенно к Марко. Это даёт ему шанс. Марко его не берёт. Он продолжает жить и больше не засыпает. Белоус не хотел бы, чтобы он снова так сдался.

Проходят годы, и Марко постепенно теряет всё, что ему оставалось защищать. Чёрная Борода украл территорию, власть, жизни большинства членов экипажа. Остальные погибли вместе с Белоусом, пытаясь спасти Эйса. Но только не Марко. Он борется с желанием снова заснуть.

Мугивару Луффи он видел всего один раз. Он слышал рассказы Эйса…  
 _  
— Шанкс отдал ему шляпу Роджера? Этому парню? Должно быть, он особенный._

_— Ну конечно! Он же мой брат!_

…и мальчик, которого он встретил на Войне Лучших, оправдал их надежды. Марко знал, что у Луффи есть команда, но знал о них очень мало. Но Некомамуши появляется с двумя накама Луффи, и они не похожи ни на что, что он мог бы подумать о них.

Нико Робин, о котором он слышал, никогда не верила в ложь, которую скармливало миру Мировое Правительство, а киборг Фрэнки был новичком. Но Марко узнал немного технологий Вегапанка, использованных таким образом, о котором доктор никогда бы не подумал. Некомамуши взял их с собой только для того, чтобы они услышали о намерениях Эдварда и Баккина найти Марко и сокровища Белоуса — _ложь, сокровищ не было_ — для его защиты.

Смерть смеялась над мыслью о том, что Марко умирает, что ему вообще нужна защита от этих смертных. Марко не обратил на неё внимания. Мугивары казались рассеянными, и ему пришло в голову, что никто из них не упоминал, где находится Луффи. Когда он заметил это, их единственной реакцией была улыбка Робин.

— Знаете, я слышал о тебе, — её голос был сладок и мягок, после почти года одиночества.

— Я был первым помощником Белоуса, многие слышали обо мне, — Марко делает большой глоток саке из бутылки, которую принёс Некомамуши.

— Фху-ху. Нет, _Феникс Молний_ , на понеглифах. Как долго вы живёте?

Снова смех Смерти, и Марко дрожит от того, что кто-то ещё знает об этом.

— Достаточно долго, — коротко ответил он.

— Вы знаете, что произошло в Пустом Веке?

Он пожал плечами.

— Проспал всю заварушку. Иногда жизнь становится скучной, — Марко слышит, как Фрэнки фыркает, и когда он смотрит, голубые волосы киборга меняют форму. Робин молча кивнула. Только Некомамуши выглядит шокированным этой идеей. — Вы не могли прийти сюда только для того, чтобы спросить меня об этом.

Через минуту Некомамуши собирается с силами, чтобы высказать свои опасения и попросить Марко поехать с ними в Вано. Марко и сам не сразу вспоминает последнюю просьбу Эдварда: _«Не дай ему умереть, Марко»._ — и он, наконец, встает на ноги.

Когда их корабль отчаливает, белый мрамор гробницы Белоуса освещается заходящим солнцем.


End file.
